1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to nanostructures, and more particularly, to manufacturing nanostructures and forming a pattern using the same.
2. Discussion
In nature, organisms including a hierarchiral structure through self-assembly are abundant. As such, methods of chemically generating nanostructures formed via the organism are receiving attention. It is noted that self-assembly is also found in block copolymers, which can be organically and chemically synthesized.
Block copolymers are a kind of polymer material, and have a form including ends of two or more polymers being connected to each other through a covalent bond. In diblock copolymers, two polymers having different properties are connected to each other to form one polymer. The two polymers that are connected to each other may be easily phase-separated due to different material properties, and the block copolymer may be self-assembled to form a nanostructure.
To broaden practical utilization of nanostructures manufactured via block copolymers, a thin film is typically formed on a substrate upon which a stable nanostructure is formed. Nanostructures formed in this manner, however, are typically different from those formed in a bulk phase or the nanostructures are arranged in an undesired form due to interactions between the self-assembly material and the substrate. In order to address these issues, methods have been developed to adjust alignment or arrangement of the nanostructures with respect to a sample in a thin film state. For instance, an electric field or a method, such as epitaxial self-assembly and graphoepitaxy, may be used to adjust the alignment or arrangement of the nanostructures. However, uniformly forming the nanostructures on a substrate including a large area remains challenging.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides efficient, cost effective techniques to control the self-assembly of uniform, highly aligned nanostructures.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.